Mounter
mounter teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. (Sinema) kurgucu2. (Endüstri) montör İlgili Terimler 1. mount:binmek 2. mount:{f} üzerine çıkmak 3. mount:{f} çıkmak 4. mount:düzenlemek 5. mount:{f} monte et6. mount:{i} dağ 7. mount:çoğalmak 8. mount:ata binmek 9. mount:kakmak 10. mount:takma montaj 11. mount:lamel 12. mount:lam 13. mount:duraç 14. mount:ayaklık 15. mount:çıkarma 16. mount:başlatmak 17. mount:tanıtmak 18. mount:birleştirmek 19. mount:ayak 20. mount:(Bilgisayar) oluştur21. mount:(Televizyon) montaj düzeneği22. mount:montaj yapmak 23. mount:artmak 24. mount:yatak 25. mount:taban 26. mount:montaj 27. mount:(Askeri) tertip etmek28. mount:yerleştirmek 29. mount:(Dilbilim) üzerine binmek30. mount:(Sinema) kurgulamak31. mount:tutturmak 32. mount:bağlanma 33. mount:(up ile) yükselmek 34. mount:takmak 35. mount:tırmanmak «Kitadake Dağı'nın zirvesine tırmanmak istiyorum.» - «I want to climb to the peak of Mount Kitadake.»36. mount:Binek hayvanı 37. mount:monte etmek 38. mount:oturtmak 39. mount:tepe «Everest Dağı Dünyanın en yüksek tepesidir.» - «Mount Everest is the world's highest peak.»40. mount:dayanak 41. mount:bindirmek 42. mount:{f} üzerine yerleştirmek43. mount:çerçeve 44. mount:{i} altlık45. mount:{i} (mücevher için) yuva46. mount:{i} kaide, taban, duraç, ayaklık, ayak47. mount:çerçevelemek 48. mount:dayangaç 49. mount:ü 50. mount:ata bindirmek 51. mount:koyacak 52. mount:kurmak 53. mount:üzerine resim yapıştırılan mukavva 54. mount:top kundağı 55. mount:top arabası 56. mount:(Tekstil) 1. monte etmek, kurmak 2. çıkarma57. mount:bağlanma, tanma montaj 58. mount:lam ile lamel 59. mount:binme tarzı 60. mount:biniş 61. mount:asmak 62. mount:(Tıp) Lamları mikroskopta incelenebilir hale getirmek63. mount:(Tıp) Mikroskopla bakılacak şeyi içinde tutan cam levhacıklar, lam ve lamel64. mount:(Askeri) DİKMEK, DEĞİŞTİRMEK, TERTİP ETMEK: Mesela nöbetçi dikmek (to mount guard), nöbet değiştirme (guard mount), bir taarruzu tertip etmek (to mount an attach) İngilizce - Arapça mounter teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı 1. المركب İlgili Terimler 1. mount:{s} لصق على حاضن2. mount:{s} تولى العرش3. mount:{n} إعلاء4. mount:{n} ركوب, رفعة, إعلاء, جبل, متراس, مطية5. mount:{s} ركب, اعتلى, امتطى, تسلق, ازداد, ارتفع, تعاظم, لصق على حاضن, تولى العرش, عرض, رفع İngilizce - İngilizce mounter teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. One who mounts 2. A tool or device used to mount 3. someone who ascends on foot; "a solitary mounter of the staircase" a skilled worker who mounts pictures or jewels etc 4. a skilled worker who mounts pictures or jewels etc 5. An animal mounted; a monture 6. someone who ascends on foot; "a solitary mounter of the staircase" 7. {i} one who raises or establishes; one who mounts İlgili Terimler 1. mount:To cause (something) to rise or ascend; to drive up; to raise; to elevate; to lift up 2. mount:An animal, usually a horse, used to ride on, unlike a draught horse «The rider climbed onto his mount.»3. mount:A mounting; an object on which another object is mounted, as the post is the mount on which the mailbox is installed 4. mount:{i} animal which can be ridden; vehicle which can be mounted; pedestal; riding; ascending, act of mounting; placing; frame; mountain, hill (used only as a title in the name of a mountain, i.e. Mount Hermon)5. mount:The method in NFS & other networks by which nodes access network resources 6. mount:mounting consisting of a piece of metal (as in a ring or other jewelry) that holds a gem in place; "the diamond was in a plain gold mount" fix onto a backing, setting, or support; "mount slides for macroscopic analysis" attach to a support; "They mounted the aerator on a floating" put up or launch; "mount a campaign against pronography" prepare and supply with the necessary equipment for execution or performance; "mount a theater production"; "mount an attack"; "mount a play 7. mount:{v} to get on horseback, ascend, rise, set, to place on a carriage, as a gun8. mount:{n} a hill, heap, raised walk, bank, waight9. mount:Any one of seven fleshy prominences in the palm of the hand which are taken as significant of the influence of "planets," and called the mounts of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, the Moon, Saturn, the Sun or Apollo, and Venus 10. mount:To rise on high; to go up; to be upraised or uplifted; to tower aloft; to ascend; often with up 11. mount:To get up on anything, as a platform or scaffold; especially, to seat one's self on a horse for riding 12. mount:To attain in value; to amount 13. mount:A bulwark for offense or defense; a mound 14. mount:A bank; a fund 15. mount:A horse used to ride on, unlike a draught horse 16. mount:A mass of earth, or earth and rock, rising considerably above the common surface of the surrounding land; a mountain; a high hill; used always instead of mountain, when put before a proper name; as, Mount Washington; otherwise, chiefly in poetry 17. mount:To get upon; to ascend; to climb 18. mount:To place one's self on, as a horse or other animal, or anything that one sits upon; to bestride 19. mount:To raise aloft; to lift on high 20. mount:That upon which a person or thing is mounted A horse 21. mount:Hence: To put upon anything that sustains and fits for use, as a gun on a carriage, a map or picture on cloth or paper; to prepare for being worn or otherwise used, as a diamond by setting, or a sword blade by adding the hilt, scabbard, etc 22. mount:To cause to mount; to put on horseback; to furnish with animals for riding; to furnish with horses 23. mount:A mountain, as in Mount Everest 24. mount:Any one of seven fleshy prominences in the palm of the hand which are taken as significant of the influence of "planets," 25. mount:The cardboard or cloth on which a drawing, photograph, or the like is mounted; a mounting 26. mount:To attach a drive or device to the directory structure in order to make it available to the operating system 27. mount:If you mount a horse or cycle, you climb on to it so that you can ride it. A man in a crash helmet was mounting a motorbike He went to the small stable where his horse was, harnessed it, mounted, and rode out to the beach. = get on 28. mount:If you mount an object on something, you fix it there firmly. Her husband mounts the work on velour paper and makes the frame a specially mounted horse shoe. + -mounted -mounted a wall-mounted electric fan 29. mount:If you mount an exhibition or display, you organize and present it. The gallery has mounted an exhibition of art by Irish women painters. = put on, stage 30. mount:If you mount the stairs or a platform, you go up the stairs or go up onto the platform. Llewelyn was mounting the stairs up into the keep 31. mount:If something mounts, it increases in quantity. The uncollected garbage mounts in city streets He ignored his mounting debts. To mount up means the same as to mount. Her medical bills mounted up 32. mount:If you mount a campaign or event, you organize it and make it take place. a security operation mounted by the army. = organize 33. mount:If something mounts, it increases in intensity. For several hours, tension mounted There was mounting concern in her voice. = rise 34. mount:Mount is used as part of the name of a mountain. Mount Everest. see also mounted. Aconcagua Mount Ararat Mount Aso Mount Athos Mount Cameroon Mount Elbrus Mount Elgon Mount Etna Mount Everest Mount Fairweather Mount Fuji Mount Helicon Mount Hermon Mount Hood Mount Ida Mount Jaya Mount Mount Sukarno Karisimbi Mount Kenya Mount Kosciusko Mount Mount Lassen Logan Mount Mount Mayon McKinley Mount Mitchell Mount Mount Aspiring National Park Mount Cook National Park Mount Holyoke College Mount Vernon Mount Wilson Observatory Mount William Sidney Nyiragongo Mount Olives Mount of Olympus Mount Pelée Mount Pinatubo Mount Rainier Mount Rushmore Mount Saint Helens Mount Sermon on the Mount Shasta Mount Sinai Mount Mount Horeb Washington Mount Whitney Mount Samuel of Mount Carmel and of Toxeth Herbert Louis Samuel 1st Viscount 35. mount:a lightweight horse kept for riding only 36. mount:To attach an object to a support, as to mount a mailbox on a post 37. mount:to have sexual intercourse with someone, something 38. mount:something forming a back that is added for strengthening 39. mount:To begin a military assault 40. mount:To get on top of an animal to mate 41. mount:the act of climbing something; "it was a difficult climb to the top" 42. mount:To go up; climb; ascend: to mount stairs 43. mount:The number of riders in a cavalry unit or division 44. mount:and called the mounts of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, the Moon, Saturn, the Sun or Apollo, and Venus 45. mount:- Identify a disk drive to the file system before use 46. mount:To make a file system that is stored on a local or remote disk resource accessible from a specific directory on your workstation 47. mount:Mounting refers to the attachment of a filesystem subtree (that is completely resident on a disk drive) to the currently accessible filesystem tree The mount point, a directory in the currently accessible filesystem (typically an empty directory) becomes synonymous with the root directory of the subtree from the new drive, and the original contents of the mount point becomes invisible and inaccessible until the filesystem is dismounted 48. mount:To load a file system to an empty Linux directory so you can access its directories and files 49. mount:Adding a volume to a library Under Pegasus InveStore mounting involves importing and reading a disk in order to makes it available to the operating system 50. mount:mounting consisting of a piece of metal (as in a ring or other jewelry) that holds a gem in place; "the diamond was in a plain gold mount" 51. mount:A command instructing the operating system to incorporate contents of a device (such as a hard drive or a CD-ROM) into the system's link file system Requires the device name (e g /dev/cdrom) and the mount point, i e the name of the directory under which the contents of the device will be shown (e g , /mnt/cdrom) You must mount any device before you can access files on it, and unmount it before physically disconnnecting or removing the drive For more information, see Appendix If you are new to UNIX in GNOME User's Guide or manual page for mount 52. mount:Make a file space (volume) available to an operating system 53. mount:The act of making a filesystem accessible to a system's users 54. mount:mount a file system 55. mount:go upward with gradual or continuous progress; "Did you ever climb up the hill behind your house?" 56. mount:get on the back of; "mount a horse" 57. mount:go up or advance; "Sales were climbing after prices were lowered" 58. mount:prepare and supply with the necessary equipment for execution or performance; "mount a theater production"; "mount an attack"; "mount a play" 59. mount:copulate with; "The bull was riding the cow" 60. mount:To make a filesystem available for use 61. mount:To mount is to make a file system available for access When you mount a file system, the file system is attached as a subdirectory to your file system 62. mount:A storage device containing a device can not be accessed by a Linux system until it is mounted The process of mounting allows the system to make a common ``reference'' to this filesystem This is done by mounting a filesystem to an empty directory The filesystem will then be contained within that directory 63. mount:To make a filesystem available for use by attaching it to a point in the hierarchical filesystem This is done with either the mount(ADM) command or the mount(S) system call 64. mount:{f} climb up, ascend; raise; ride; get up on; establish; frame65. mount:a land mass that projects well above its surroundings; higher than a hill 66. mount:To attach a file system to an existing directory to make the file system available for use File systems are mounted by the mount command See also unmount 67. mount:attach to a support; "They mounted the aerator on a floating" 68. mount:put up or launch; "mount a campaign against pronography" 69. mount:fix onto a backing, setting, or support; "mount slides for macroscopic analysis" 70. mount:prepare and supply with the necessary equipment for execution or performance; "mount a theater production"; "mount an attack"; "mount a play 71. mount:Gaining access to a drive for use You use the Chooser to mount the public servers 72. mount:In lenses, a specific set of pins and cams that couple a particular lens to a particular camera body For photographs, a way of protecting the photograph and giving it a rigid support 73. mount:the leaf on which an illustration has been mounted, often a heavier art paper than the remainder of the book 74. mount:To place a data medium (such as a tape cartridge) on a drive in a position to operate 75. mount:NFS user command that makes remote file systems and resources available to the local PC 76. mount:To associate a database with a started instance, in order to perform maintenance on the database or to open it and make it accessible to database users 77. mount:Mount refers to whether the blind will be mounted within the window recess (see recessed) or on the wall surrounding the window (see face fitted) 78. mount:Acetate holders, clear on the front and with some sort of adhesive on the back Collectors use mounts to affix stamps or covers to album or exhibit pages 79. mount:To make a connection between the file structure on one disk and an existing directory hierarchy on another disk Typically, a NetInfo network uses NFS to export a subdirectory tree from one computer onto a subdirectory point on another computer 80. mount:When one or more people are supported in the air Another word for one stunt (not connected to another) 81. mounters:plural of mounter Türkçe - İngilizce mounter teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. mount:mt 2. mount:mountain İngilizce - Yunanca mounter teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. mount:όρος (oros), ανεβαίνω (anevaino), αυξάνομαι (afxanomai), βουνό (voyno), ιππεύω (ippevo), συναρμολόγηση (synarmologsi) 2. mount:(v) ανηφορίζω (aniforizo), ανεβαίνω (anevaino), ιππεύω (ippevo), επιθέτω (epitheto) 3. mount:(n) όρος (oros), λόφος (lofos), βουνό (voyno), βάση (vasi), ανάβαση (anavasi), ίππος (ippos) İngilizce - Fransızca mounter teriminin İngilizce Fransızca sözlükte anlamı 1. {n} monture, support, assemblage İlgili Terimler 1. mount:{v} chevaucher2. mount:{v} monter «Avant de pouvoir écrire des données sur un disque, vous devez d'abord créer une partition, ensuite un système de fichiers par dessus, et finalement monter ce système de fichiers.» - «Before being able to write data on a hard disk, you first need to create a partition, then to create a filesystem on it, and finally to mount this filesystem.»3. mount:{v} grimper4. mount:{v} établir5. mount:{v} escalader6. mount:{n} mont, montagne;monture;support;monture (objet);montée;montage;assemblage;installation;cadre7. mount:{v} encadrer8. mount:{n} Mont (Mont-Blanc, etc.)9. mount:{v} monter, escalader, grimper;élever;chevaucher;établir, mettre en place;encadrer10. mount:{v} élever11. mount:{v} mettre en place12. mount:{n} carton de montage13. mount:{n} mont, montagne; monture; support; monture (objet); montée; montage; assemblage; installation; cadre14. mount:{v} monter, escalader, grimper; élever; chevaucher; établir, mettre en place; encadrer15. mount:monture İngilizce - Kürtçe mounter teriminin İngilizce Kürtçe sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. mount:çiya İngilizce - Farsça mounter teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. mount:صعود 2. mount:سواركردن 3. mount:صعودكردن 4. mount:مقوای عكس 5. mount:پایه 6. mount:نصب كردن 7. mount:سوارشدن بر 8. mount:سوار کردن 9. mount:ترفیع 10. mount:بلندشدن 11. mount:تپه 12. mount:زیادشدن 13. mount:سوار كردن 14. mount:سوار شدن 15. mount:بالغ شدن بر